


just like in the legend

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is lonely and bored for Christmas. And his love-life is non-existent.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	just like in the legend

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Have a Camelot Christmas 2019! Day 15

Merlin sighed. It was this time of year again. The time when it got cold and rainy and where he just wanted to hole up and do nothing at all. It was the time of year he missed him the most. 

It had been nice to see the tradition of Christmas growing and Merlin enjoyed everything that came with it. But it was also the time where people did couply things and even though he had tried hard to find love, it had always just been short-lived. Well, if you were immortal, even a relationship of twenty years seemed short. Most of his partners noticed that his heart was not fully into them and there was nothing he could do about it. 

And all the while he waited, convinced that he would notice when Arthur came back and that he would rush out immediately to find him and to introduce him to this world. He still checked by the lake often, imagining that he would meet Arthur again where he last saw him. But nothing ever happened. 

With heavy heart, he put up a few decorations in his window to at least give off the impression that he cared for the season and he did listen to Christmas radio in an attempt to lure the Christmas mood in that totally escaped him this year. Sometimes he even sang along, other times, he just sighed. 

Pondering if he should reheat the rice dish he'd made the previous day or just order something or probably not eat anything at all, Merlin startled when his doorbell rang. Oh, it was probably just the mail man, sometimes his only contact to the outside world. 

When he opened the door, his mouth fell open. A man, about as tall as him, all blond and blue eyes, in a red hoodie stood before him. It couldn't be!

"Hi!" The man whose hoodie bore marks of flour and was that chocolate on his cheek? smiled widely. "Hey, sorry for intruding, but...hi, I'm Arthur, I've just moved in last week." He pointed over his shoulder to the door across from Merlin's. 

"Arthur..." Merlin echoed, still too shocked. His hair was shorter, but it was unmistakeably Arthur. There was a bit of scruff on his face and his nose and teeth were a bit straighter than Merlin remembered, but...Arthur!

"Yes, that's me." There was a flicker of uncertainty on Arthur's face. "Err...I'm in the middle of making Christmas cookies and noticed that I'm one egg short. You wouldn't happen to have a spare one that I could borrow?"

"Arthur!" Merlin smiled widely. 

"Err...yes." Arthur nodded and the look on his face showed that he thought he'd moved in right next to a total lunatic. 

"Egg...yeah...let me check...come on in." Merlin stepped back and waved. Arthur obviously didn't recognize him. "I'm Merlin." 

Arthur chuckled and the sound ran down Merlin's spine. "Hehee, Merlin and Arthur...just like in the legend."

Merlin opened his fridge in search for an egg and grinned widely. "You have no idea..."


End file.
